MAP13: Suicidal Tendencies (Alien Vendetta)
MAP13: Suicidal Tendencies is the thirteenth map of Alien Vendetta. It was designed by Brad Spencer and uses the music track "The Demons from Adrian's Pen" from Doom. right|thumb|Computers right|thumb|Crates right|thumb|Grass thumb|300px|Automap view of MAP13: Suicidal Tendencies Walkthrough This map houses armies of monsters, but, with the exception of the large courtyard containing two Spider Masterminds, this map is less about infighting and more about just grinding through the hordes. Ammo is abundant, but concentrated in a few areas, especially the shells. Picking up the yellow key on top of the nukage container in the south-west teleports in many Archviles - grab the invincibility sphere first. Secrets #Directly ahead of you at the start of the level is a bank of computers with a silver pedestal on either side. Lower either one of these pedestals, then ride it up and walk onto the top of the computer bank. Open the monitor with the red circle here and walk through the wall, and you'll be on top of another set of computers. Press the use key on the computer column in front of you and it will lower, revealing a soul sphere. #At the north end of the map is a blue-carpeted room with several four glowing alcoves resembling teleporters (they don't work). On the southern wall of this room there is a differently-textured section of wall (a vertical column among the horizontal pipes). Open it to reveal a working teleporter, which takes you to a secret on top of some crates in the big warehouse area where the red key is located. There are some medikits here. #In the aforementioned warehouse area containing the red key, search the western wall and you'll see a shallow alcove with some grates in the wall. Open this wall to reveal a secret area with a blue keycard. With this card, you can open a door on the east side of the map which contains a BFG, as well as a small hallway near the level's starting point. There is a megasphere on a pedestal which appears unreachable in this hallway. To get it, return to the hall outside through the northeastern blue door, where there will be a small brightly-lit offshoot room. When entering this room, you can hear the sound of a floor lowering; run back to the megasphere as quickly as possible, and it will have been temporarily lowered. (Note that only the area with the blue keycard counts toward the secrets tally) #At the south end of the map, behind the red door, there is a blue-walled room with a door leading to a large room with a couple of huge cylindrical structures. In the blue-walled room there is a bank of computers on the northern wall. Open the center part of this panel to reveal another soul sphere. Speedrunning Routes and tricks right|thumb|Nukage Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Trivia Suicidal Tendencies is also the name of a cross-over thrash/hardcore punk band from California. Suicidal Tendencies (Alien Vendetta)